


Safe Hands

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment as Phil wakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know the Spoiler for SHIELD, but am choosing to set this against solely the movies to date.

"You cannot tell me not to, Agent," Coulson told her, even as he brought a hand up to try and touch where he knew he had felt the weapon come through at.

Natasha caught his hand, holding it in her own. "No dying," she repeated. "You can't leave us."

"It will happen," he warned her, but he let her hold his hand, appreciating that she gave him this much of herself.

"Not this time," she told him, looking up as her partner joined them, sitting beside the bed on the other side.

Phil closed his eyes, knowing he was safe.


End file.
